<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>将军x驸马 by MinutesToMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130497">将军x驸马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight'>MinutesToMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TVB - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>将军x驸马</p><p>中了公主嫁到里软萌易推倒的大驸马的毒<br/>但是大公主x大驸马这对cp我磕不起来，尤其是公主家暴驸马不能忍…</p><p>第一人称和大驸马各种贴贴<br/>将军的人设大概就是和驸马青梅竹马的好兄弟，知道驸马不喜欢自己也愿意一生守护的那种。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>你/大驸马</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>将军x驸马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“夜深了。”<br/>
我坐在床沿，隔着锦缎面料的被子轻抚着乖乖在床榻上安睡的驸马，对他说。<br/>
“殿下好生歇息，明早在公主回府之前，我一定将你平安送回。”<br/>
下定决心，终于抽出被他紧握在掌心的手，残余的温度诉说着他无意识的挽留；而这份眷恋我又何尝没有，却还是狠下心来头也不回地离开。</p><p>就在之前的一个时辰里，我也曾短暂地拥有他的全部——<br/>
他在我面前一丝不挂，雪白而纤弱的胴体藏在丝被之下，我拾起他无力的手臂，像一个匠人一样为他修补身体上一处又一处青紫色的新老伤痕。上药时只要稍稍用点力，他那双楚楚可怜的桃花眼便会噙着泪无助地放大，本应带着盈盈笑意的眼尾此时藏满了平日里无处安放的痛苦。<br/>
“这处是她拿钗刺的？”<br/>
“嗯。”他只是小声回应我，眼帘卑微地垂下，一如他早已习惯的，在公主面前卑躬屈膝的样子。<br/>
“这处，是打翻烛台之后溅到蜡油烫伤的？”<br/>
问多了之后他便只是默不作声地点头。<br/>
我也便只是默不作声帮他擦上药油，严重的地方再用布带包好。<br/>
良久，他突然又抬起头神色慌张地同我胡乱解释一番，个中缘由始终离不开他对自己悍妻的辩解和维护。<br/>
“永河这一阵心情不是很好…”他像一个做错事的孩子一样委屈巴巴的望着我，让我不禁有点想笑。<br/>
为何还似孩童一般天真。<br/>
“我说过，不管驸马是否决定一心一意忠于公主，都同属下没有任何关系。”<br/>
“属下，只负责保驸马万全。”<br/>
我轻轻握住他帮着白纱的手腕，欺身将他整个压在床上，他没有抗拒。<br/>
我的双手在他苍白脆弱的皮肉之上游走，唇舌打开他的牙关与他缠绵。<br/>
他仍然没有抗拒。<br/>
我火热的情欲进入他的两股之间，抽插耸动，他一如既往没有抗拒。<br/>
他的双膝紧贴我的腰侧，我向下移动的目光还是撇到了他腿根和臀尖上那一大片淡去的疤痕——却突兀得像几根针，承载着他不愿面对的过去和我无法诉说的心痛，刺进我的眼睛里。<br/>
男根碾过他内壁上浅浅的那一点深入内里，他叫出了声，像一只受惊的鸟儿一样，眼巴巴望着我任我摆布。<br/>
深知几个温柔的吻是抚慰他的良药，于是我俯下身之后便再也没有松开过他柔软的唇；我小心翼翼地将他护在怀里，轻轻抽动起来。<br/>
他把头埋在我的胸膛，伴着窗外夏夜的蝉鸣，我听到他细碎的呻吟和每一次呼吸，都随着我们交媾的节奏起起伏伏。</p><p>我也曾短暂地拥有他的全部。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>